Galactic Protectorate of Federated Systems
The Galactic Protectorate of Federated Systems was a Galactic form of government that took the place of the Galactic Alliance after Supreme Chancellor Ushara's rise to power. It began with the dismissal of the Senate for a set date of ten years, placing Ushara as "Grand Protector" pro tempore in order to "more quickly deal with the recovery process" after the mass destruction of the Shadow Crisis in 296 ABY. The Protectorate was in effect an imperial dictatorship, although it had far greater limitations on what the Grand Protector could and could not do. Ushara used his position as an extension of the Hutt Cartel, dominating and crushing rival criminal syndicates. As a result, there were six attempted assassinations of Grand Protector Ushara between 305 and 314 ABY, three of which were instigated by Black Sun, and one of which was suspected to be sanctioned by the wounded Mercantile League. History Red Manta :Main article: Tion-Corporate War The floundering rival criminal organizations turned to the Mandalorians, who were engaged in a cold war with the Protectorate. After the Battle of Senaspis and the ensuing Droid Ascendancy, the Galactic Protectorate broke into open war with the Mandalorians. Numerous campaigns were undertaken to protect key worlds in Hutt Space and the Core. At first successful, the Galactic Navy managed to blockade Mandalore, cutting off the Mandalorians from their capital. The Mandalorians retreated to the Corporate Sector, where they held out for eight long years. The Protectorate was centralizing and building up forces for an offensive, and in 323 ABY the Galactic Protectorate launched Red Manta, a large-scale campaign into the Sector. Red Manta lasted all of two years. Whilst the Battles of Felucia and Ossus were moderately successful, the ancient Mandalorian fortresses of Rhen Var held out for what seemed forever. Placing a light blockade around the icy world, the main bulk of Red Manta proceeded deep into the Corporate Sector, fighting their way through the Senaspis droid Separatists and planetary government forces on Elom, Ziost and Zygerria. That was all the Mandalorians needed. Cleverly, they had held back the main bulk of their forces to allow Red Manta to become trapped deep within their territory. With their hailed leader, Mandalore the Inexorable at their lead, and a massive reserve combination fleet of Mandalorian, Black Sun, Mercantile guild, and Zygerrian slave cruisers at their backs, the League of Mandalore closed the trap, so snug and tight that not one single crack junk shuttle ever escaped Red Manta. The Protectorate campaign was shattered decisively in the Battle of Farana. The Fall of the Protectorate :"Then came the March, yes, straight to the Old Slug himself- we deposed the false Protector that day with our own dirty, blood-flecked hands, and as we took our victory, we were all filled with incontainable jubilation, and also, perhaps, a heavy weariness. The war was finally over." - Commander Cepric-Qen Dornuu With his plan quickly coming to fruition, Mandalore the Inexorable led his enormous forces into the now virtually-defenseless Protectorate worlds, smashing his way through the Gordian Reach and directly to Mandalorian Space. The pitiful blockade crumbled before the League's advance, and with their homeworld retaken, the Mandalorian League became completely unstoppable. Their assault ended only when they had liberated Coruscant and made the March to 112 Typreion Tower. The Galactic Protectorate of Federated Systems was dissolved soon after. Category:Organizations